


With You

by ChiakiFujiwara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiFujiwara/pseuds/ChiakiFujiwara
Summary: After not seeing Prompto for a month, your boyfriend returned with a shocking news!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm writing to practice my English because it's not my mother tongue and please point any mistakes^^  
> 2) I never play the game so I really am sorry if Prompto is OOC  
> 3) Prompto Argentum belongs to Square Enix

The chicken soup tasted perfect on your tongue and you turned off the stove. Suddenly, your phone vibrated on a dinner table. After washing your hands in the sink and rinsing it on your apron, you picked up the cellphone without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" You heard the voice that sounded too familiar.  
"The number you're calling is out of service, please call back later." You answered him, then he groaned your name. Laughter broke from your lips.  
"Please tell her, I miss her so much," you became silent because it wasn't only you who felt the same. You didn't see him for almost a month and it broke you from the inside.

"I miss you more," you talked with a soft voice as if he stood before you.  
"Nuh, it's not you. It's the owner of the number," you chuckled at his flat answer.  
"Are you free now?"

You looked at the clock, "Yes."  
"Let's meet at the usual place then."  
"Okay, be there in thirty minutes." He hung up, you guessed it was an urgent matter or it was just you who wanted to meet him as soon as possible. He had returned to Insomnia a couple of days ago but you had no chance to see him.

So you took a short cold shower because sweat you had and you wore a black parka. "I'll be back for the dinner!" You told your parents by the door and sprinted to the place.

As far as you could see, there was no blonde man by the side of a river. The river that held so many memories between you and him, instantly made you smile. You took an initiative to take a seat under the tree not far from the river bank. Several minutes later, the man you were waiting didn't show up. Until two gloved hands blocked your view, "Guess who is this? Prompto!"

You laughed at his silly action, asked and answered by himself. You put your hands over his and answered, "No! This is my chocobo!"  
"You got it right!" He beamed and sat beside you.

"You're late!"  
"Sorry but not sorry, I was taking photos of you just behind that tree," you groaned because you didn't want your pictures taken without permission. "Let me see it," you demanded with your right palm opened. Prompto just shook his head with a pursed lips because he knows you'll delete the 'not good' photos. He is still the Prompto you know.

"Ah, that's why I got shiver on my body," you rubbed the back of your neck after giving up. Then both of you didn't say anything, just savored each other company.  
"How was your day?"  
"Good," you nodded your head. "That's great," he responded. "You?" You asked him, "Are you ready to tell me something?"  
His eyes widen, "How do you know?"

"I know because I know all about you," your forefinger swayed in front of him.  
"But not this one," the air around both of you suddenly became heavy. Prompto sighed and said, "Thank you for understanding." You answered with a smile, "It's not easy for you, huh?"  
"Yeah, took almost a month for me."  
"Right."

He called your name to make you looked at him again, hesitancy in his eyes. "I want to apologize first, for this whole month and for what I want to say."  
Without delaying any second you answered, "Apologize accepted," nodding your head.  
"Really?"  
"Oh, come on Prompto. You've made me waiting, now I'm dead curious!" You just couldn't take another month or even longer without him.

Prompto bit his lower lip before taking another deep breath, "Actually, I'm not from Lucis."  
"Okay," you answered as you thought about several countries.  
"I'm from Niflheim," for a moment you forgot to breath. You tried really hard not to interrupt or judge anything he just said, so you just nodded as to not believing your voice.

He pulled his right hand glove and his wrist band, he showed his wrist but you only saw a visible blood vessel. Not until he showed the front of it you could see something written with a black tint.

"A tattoo?"  
"I belive it's not, it's like a part of me." When you took a closer look just below his wrist, he is right.  
"It's a code print which all MTs have it. And I'm one of them," his countenance become gloomy.  
"Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio already know. So, I think now it's your turn." He hid his face even deeper, his face that you missed so much.

"Prompto," you called him but he didn't respond. You pulled his hand just below his code print and made him face his own palm. He raised his head but still not looking at you. "Look at me," you said with a stern voice.

As he looked at you with guilty eyes of his, you came closer and kissed his black tinted wrist. His eyes widen and mouth agape, "I love all of you, don't you already know that?" He lost all abilities to talk.

"Don't think I want us to end this relationship just because you are from enemy territory," you scolded him because of betraying you felt.  
"If your friends can accept you, so why do you think I can't?" Tears filled your eyes and wetted your cheeks. You started sobbing as the feeling you held up until now came to surface, Prompto was panicked after seeing your not happy tears.

Prompto jumped at you and hugged you really tight, green grass met your back. He hid his face on your crook of neck. Even though he felt heavy on your body, you were sure the burden in his heart is heavier. So you held him closer than ever and said nothing until his breath is steady.

He propelled his body on his elbows and looked at you with his blue orbs. "I was frightened that you would leave me, so I took a whole month not telling you. I thought that way you're still mine but left you hanging like that was so wrong," he shook his head. You wiped off his damped cheeks with your thumbs and gave him a pinch.

"Ouch! That hurts!"  
"Take that!" By pinching his cheeks, Prompto's face turned into a silly one. It made you laughing because you didn't want him to look at your sad face and you didn't want to look at his sad face.

"I thought you're the one who left me," you said. As it was harder to not crying out loud, you brought Prompto down with you. Prompto's shoulder became your anchor, your hand gripped at his back. You were tired pretending to be tough, to be strong. For a month without his presence started to take a toll on you.

A month ago, he avoided you so suddenly. Asking him wouldn't get an answer, taking him somewhere to talk in private would be rejected. Until he made a decision to take down remaining daemons not far from the city by himself. It's not his fighting skill you were worried about but his whole being. How far he would force himself and how long he would endure it.

You care about Prompto as you care about yourself. If words of texts and calls couldn't spill the beans, photos could do the works. That way both of you were still in contact. You knew he needed a time, so you had never asked him about the matter not until he was ready.

His strong arms enveloped your being, as tight as he could. The time stopped for both of you. When your tears dried down, Prompto supported his body weight on his hands. Red eyes with determination stared at yours.

"Marry me!"  
"Huh?" His question didn't register on your mind yet.  
"I won't take no as an answer!"  
"What?"  
"Come on!" He pulled both of your hands in his large one, leaving his glove and wrist band behind.

"Where are we going?"  
He started running with you in tow who was still confused. You didn't get an answer as he was shouting happily to the world, "We'll get married!"  
You were sure your face is as red as tomato and hid that face of yours from pedestrians. As you looked around and knew the surrounding so well, another question came from your mouth.

"Why are we going to my house?"  
"Your dad is in the house, right?" Without waiting your answer, he continued, "We'll ask his blessing first." He grinned at you without any sign of slowing down.

"Are you serious?" You shouted at his broad back, it wasn't like you doubted his decision or didn't want to marry him. This was too sudden and more questions popped up in your head, did he also think about a marriage in one month? At the other side, this moment warmed your body and heart.

His right hand that used to be hidden from you even from the world was holding yours. Paying no mind of any stares from other people, both of you ran in the same rhythm with one destination. You wished the moment would last as long as you wanted.

Both of you ran out of breath when your house was in the view. Just before Prompto called your father, the said man stood behind a bush with a garden shears in hands. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat when your father gave a cold glare to your boyfriend.

"Go-good evening, Mr. Fairbairn." Prompto greeted your father with a half smile after stuttering, cold sweat on his forehead.  
Suddenly, your father smiled at the young man. "Oh, Pluto! How are you?" Your chuckle was hidden behind your hand.  
"It's, it's Prompto, Sir." For Prompto, it's always nerve wrecking meeting your father, an ex of Crownsguard's Captain.  
"Dad, don't tease him!" Your father shrugged off your words.

"Anything I can help?"  
Prompto inhaled so many oxygen and exhaled as he said, "Please! Let me marry your daughter, Sir!"  
He bowed 90° with hands balled into fist at his side.  
"I'll make her happy and never make her cry. I'll protect her with my life!"

His words were able to skip a beat of your heart. Since you saw the determination from Prompto and didn't want him to do all the works you followed his gesture.  
"Please give us your blessing, Dad!"  
Your father took his time to think for the best choice.

"Are you sure about this?" You raised your head and answered with a loud voice just like whenever your Captain asked, "100% sure, Dad!"  
"I'm not that really sure actually," a little gasps from both of you as Prompto raised from his bow, frightened of what to come.  
"You see, you're not that good at cooking and doing chores. There will be a chaos in your house for sure," your father said nonchalantly.

"That won't be happened, Dad!" You said but your father shook his head.  
"That's not the point actually, could you make a comfortable home for him? Somewhere safe he could return to?" You became silent with no answer, your heart became full of doubts.

"And young man, you can't possibly make her not crying because she is a crybaby," his tone at the last word was teasing you. Your father was laughing and Prompto giggled at the truth. "Dad!"

When the laughing died down, no one said words. "What are you waiting for? Shoo! Shoo!" Prompto and you startled at him. "Are you here to help me?"  
"No!" You brought your hands in front of your body because you know treating his garden was hell, worse than any kind of training for Crownsguards.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Fairbairn." Prompto bowed one last time with his big smile and grabbed your hand for another running. You saw your father's face one last time as he showed his best smile at you. The warmth in your heart filled your soul.

Prompto's right hand gripped your left hand tight once again, pulling you to wherever he went. As your neighbourhood was left behind, you asked him in between your breath, "Where are we going, Prompto?"  
"Registering our marriage!" He told you with no sign of embarrassment of people's stares.

"What?" Surprised was understatement, "You should tell me earlier so I can bring my stamp."  
"Any stamp is okay, even 1 gil stamp." He answered, you gave him a sigh.  
"Wait, is the office still opened?" The sun was ready to say good bye by the horizon.  
"We can still make it," then he sped up.

Both of you boarded on the train just before its doors closed and gasped for an air. It was the rush hour when people finished their works and went home to return to their family, so there was no seats for you and him.

"Are you sure it's still opened?" You raised one of your brows.  
"Want to make a bet?" He copied your expression but you only gave him a dry laugh. More people boarded and your back faced the doors with Prompto in front of you. The space between you and him was just an inch.

You smelled his sweat and could see one trailed down from his strong jaws to his neck. At the sight, your heart bit faster while the man in front of you were oblivious. You gulped down really hard as you looked at face of his. His strong arms caged you from people who pushed their way in and his shirt hugged his body perfectly.

His voice called your name and you snapped out of it, his concern eyes tore your body. "Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine," you escaped from his stare, "It's really crowded." Prompto responded with a simple hum.

Sure you had a countless dreams of being Prompto's bride, Prompto's wife. However, you couldn't believe it would be happened so soon. Just looking at your groom-to-be made you blushed. Suddenly, you were so conscious of yourself.

Someone pushed Prompto and it made the one inch space between you gone. You were totally afraid if your pounding heart could be heard by him. His large hand grabbed yours and put it on his chest. Prompto's heart bit in the same rhythm with you and you chuckled over it, it wasn't only you who was nervous about marriage.

"It's not only you, I think my heart will stop anytime." You giggled over his statement and decided to hug him in order to push him from the edge of his sanity.  
"Urgh, don't tease me," he mumbled to your head and you laughed again.

He brought his lips to the side of your head and you returned the favor by giving a peck on his cheek after tip-toeing. Your hand couldn't leave his beating heart while the other hand circled at his waist, the beat calmed your heart. Your head already found a comfortable place on his chest, you wouldn't exchange anything for the happiness you have right now. Never.

As both of you arrived at the station, Prompto dragged you with him.  
"Are we running again?"  
He smiled at you through the sea of the people. After escaping the people maze Prompto said, "It's faster this way." Your face frowned but he found it funny and laughed over you. "Come on!" You groaned at him but still came along.


	2. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the roller coaster ride of feelings with your groom-to-be a.k.a. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remember that Episode Prompto would be released on June (based on the schedule), but we don't hear anything up until now. Patience is a virtue.

"See? Told ya!"  
"I thought it's still opened," Prompto said with a disappointed voice.  
"No, they are not!"  
"Maybe because it's Friday," you groaned and slapped your face. "I shouldn't have followed you," you said to yourself and sat to the far right on an empty bench nearby.

You crossed your hands in front of your chest and swam in deep thought. However it was cut short when you felt someone stared at you. Prompto had an expression you never saw before and it made you raised one of your brows.

He dragged himself to the far left of the bench and took his seat, he seemed sad.  
"Prompto?"  
He didn't look at you, "Do you have a second thought?"  
You tried to figure out what he meant until an imaginary light bulb turned on in your mind. "No, I'm not thinking about that," you shook your head even though he didn't see you did so.

His fingers still fidgeted despite your answer, so you scooted closer to him. You grabbed his right hand and entwined your fingers with his. "Because I think it can be done next week," you giggled at the thought of Prompto did this because he was so eager about the marriage. Still, there was no response from him.

The words from your dad appeared in your mind, his question still left unanswered. "Do you know what happened after we register our marriage?" You tilted your head at him, maybe his answer would ease your doubt. Prompto's eyes wandered to the orange sky, when he found the answer he raised his left pinky, "We must decide the date of the wedding ceremony." Next, he raised his left ring finger, "The invitation," he raised the third finger joined the rest, "Deciding the venue, food and beverages, the decorations, and all. I don't understand those things that much," next he let out a loud gasp.

"Your wedding gown!" His point finger was in front of your face, then you broke into laughter because the expression he made. "No, that's not what I'm talking about," you felt happy tears at the corner of your eyes. "Honestly, I didn't think until that extent. But, thank you," you grinned at him.

"What? You don't want a wedding party?" He was shocked, totally shocked. Your mouth made a thin line in thought. Before answering him, he said, "I thought all girls want to wear wedding gown." Another chance to answer slipped away as he added, "Don't tell me you'll wear your Crownsguard uniform."

"No way!" You laughed whole heartedly. "It's not like that, really. I want to wear one but I think being Mrs. Argentum is already enough for me." Blushing on his face became visible and you smiled at that.

"I want you to wear one," his soft voice was more like an order, his eyes didn't move from you. "The one that I'll choose for you," it was your turn to blush harder than him. "Okay," you answered with a faint sound as you hid your face behind your free hand. Prompto's hand tightened the grip and giggled at you.

"So, what do you want to say?"  
You took a little more than enough time to think, "You know..." He raised his eyebrow at you. "It's hard to say it," you gave up.  
"Come on, tell me." His grip tightened to urge you on and his eyes waited at your mouth's movement.

"After we are husband and wife, there will be a time when we argue over little things, disagree, even a fight." You sighed at the possibility of those events happened. Since being in relationship with him, both of you were always in the same page. "I'm just afraid if..." One tear slipped down from your left eye without any intention. You had heard about divorce from your friends in high school even in academy. Their stories were painful, how could their parents did that to them? If only their parents didn't get married, your friends wouldn't be the victims.

That was the reason why you doubted yourself, even thinking about a comfortable home built for Prompto seemed impossible. He called your name softly as you dove too deep in your 'what if', so you looked at him. Your face was reflected on his clear blue eyes. As you admired every little feature he had on his face, the more you didn't want to separate from him. You didn't want anyone but Prompto to be your husband, to be the father of your child.

There was no power in you to be able seeing him with someone else, to be someone else's boyfriend, even to be someone else's husband. You couldn't take it, you wouldn't take it.

Prompto brought you into hug so you could pour down all of your anxiety into your tears. His free hand gave you a pat on your head and rubbed your shoulder tenderly. "You trust me right?" His whisper entered your ear and you answered with a nod.

"For me, fighting or having an argument will make the bond stronger. If we couldn't meet an agreement, that means we need a time to cool our heads first." The syllabels in every words he said burnt inside your mind and heart. "We never have different opinion before, but if we face and solve them, it's like we have accomplished a mission right?"

He didn't wait your answer as he continued, "As the time passed, we'll remember that happened and maybe we'll laugh over it," your crying became a sobbing.

"What I've just said to your father wasn't a promise to him, but a promise to myself." Your tears stopped escaping your swelled eyes and he broke the hug. Next, he pulled your chin so your view was filled by only his face. "I can't if it's not you," his words only could be heard by you and the Astrals.

"I realized it in that one month," he reminisced. "After listening to your father's words, now I know what's that strange yet familiar feeling I always have since I saw you for the first time." His fingers gave you a feather like touch on your face.

"You feel like home. Even though I was born in Niflheim and I'm not that close to my foster parents, even Insomnia is where I grow up, I feel safe with you." You couldn't hold your happy tears anymore, you never knew you meant this much to him.

"So, I choose you and I know it's not wrong. I won't regret my decision," his eyes casted a spell on you and all of your doubts dissipated into thin air.

"Now, I ask you again. Marry me? And I don't take no as an answer," the beautiful smile graces his lips.  
"No," but you nodded your head with unstoppable tears streaming down.  
"You, little..." He pinched your cheek after brushing away your tears with his back of hand, "It hurts!" You protested.  
"It hurts me more when you have a doubt on me!" He retorted back.

"I'm so sorry," your voice was full of regret as you hugged him tight with your right hand. "I'll always trust you and become a shelter for your heart," you said to him and he smiled at those words.  
"But I can't make a promise to not making you cry, crybaby." You broke the hug because his teasing.

"Take it back, Mr. Argentum." Your index finger pointed at him in attempt of threatening.  
"But, I can't, Mrs. Argentum," he giggled at your not-scary face. "Because you're my crybaby!" He stole a kiss from your damp cheek and made you gasp. Just when you thought to strike him back, you felt eyes on both of you. Those stares that were failed to be realized for Astrals-knew-how-many-minutes-ago.

Your still entwined fingers pulled him from his seat with your strength, Prompto was dragged behind you. Just like what he did before. After escaping the scene, you looked at your phone and it was already dinner.

"I think our little rendezvous will be ended here, Mr. Argentum," you were able to see clear disappointment on his face.  
"I thought you would come with me to the Citadel."  
"For what? Announcing our marriage to the King and the Queen? No way!"  
"Yes way, if only I could announce you as my wife," you gave him a chuckle, didn't care about visible blush on your cheeks.  
"Let's register our marriage first thing at the morning next Monday then," you suggested.  
"Challenge accepted!"

"Wait..." Prompto raised one of his brows at you.  
"Shoot! I must report to the HQ, the Captain must be waiting for me!" You dragged him to your destination but he pulled you back to him. "You know, there's a faster way to reach HQ?" It was your turn to raise one of your brows.

"Go, chocobo!" You shouted merily on Prompto's back, both of his hands held your legs so gravity couldn't pull you down. Prompto ran as fast as he could, he confessed he would be faster if you sang the Chocobo song for him. Sounded like a silly reason but you complied in the end and both of you sang to the hearts content.

As you arrived at the enormous building, you jumped off of the piggy-back Prompto just gave you. As far as you could see there was a man standing with full of authority, he was none other than your Captain.

After approaching him you gave a salute and apologized, he saved your full story by raising his right hand. "Follow me to my office," you did what he ordered and mouthed an apology to your waiting future husband.

An hour passed and you left the office just to see Prompto was still waiting for you. "Prompto!" You ran to him as the said man snapped his head, "What did he say?"  
"He gave me a mission," you answered hesitantly. Dejection was clear on his face because he knew missions meant no wedding or marriage unless it was finished.

"For how long?"  
You shook your head, "It could be a month or more." Prompto let out a heavy sigh, he was sure you would go outside of Insomnia. A mission meant no guarding duty in the city.

"Maybe it's not the right time," he said.  
"Not right for what?" He gave you a questioning look.  
"The register, you know. The marriage," he told you as if it was something really odd for you to hear. However, you laughed out loud and he looked at you with no idea what was going on.

"You thought the Captain didn't give the permission?" Prompto didn't nod his head as a yes. "Of course we can register our marriage!"  
"Really?" He flabbergasted and you answered him with an assuring nod. You still couldn't stop your fit of laughter even though your soon-to-be-husband sent a stare at you.

"Done?" Prompto said with a boring voice after a sigh, his hand on his hip and his foot tapped on the floor. You shook your head, you just couldn't stop.  
Suddenly, both of your arms were pinned to the nearest wall beside your head and his action was able to shut your mouth closed. You were trapped.

His gaze filled with something else and you couldn't face to another way, "Um, Prompto." It seemed like your voice couldn't wake him up, his strong gaze absorbed your energy and turned it into strong hold on your wrists. Prompto brought his face closer to yours slowly as you were uneasy yet expecting the unexpected, his hot breath washed your face. "Prompto, we are in a public," you added with a wavering voice.

The thumping in your heart was too loud in your ears as if it was the only voice at the night. You closed your eyes tightly to accept the destiny but nothing came, not until you heard a chuckle and you decided to take a peek.  
"Your face is funny!" Prompto brought his hands to his stomach and laughed as if there was no tomorrow.  
At the sight, you stomped your foot and hands balled into fists, "You scared me!" Prompto never did something like that before to you.

"Sorry but not sorry, you just laughed at me when I thought I must wait one month or more." You puffed your cheeks and crossed you arms in front of your body. "It's a payback," he said between his breath.

When you didn't say anything, Prompto coughed off his laughing and gave you his hand. "Let's go home?"  
"No!" You didn't look at him.  
"Aww, come on!" His hand was still in the air waiting for your hand.  
"Do you really want my kiss?" Even though the street lights weren't that bright, you were sure Prompto could see your red cheeks.  
"I'll give you as many as you want after we become husband and wife."

People might think both of you were a strange couple because never did a kiss on the lips. For you and Prompto, the pace in the relationship right now fitted the best. There was no need to rush things. Both of you had agreed on a silent agreement to take everything slowly, to take a baby steps. Savoring each moment and burning the memories to mind and that wouldn't be happened for a second time.

"I'll go to my dorm," you left his hanging hand and he called your name.  
"Sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way, it was because you didn't stop laughing at me." He said after catching up to you.  
Your steps stopped and faced him, "Then, I'll be the first one to kiss you after we are husband and wife."

"No way, I'll be the first one to steal your first kiss after we are husband and wife."  
"No! I will wear a mask!" You didn't want to lose to him.  
"I'll just have to tie your hands behind your back and take off your mask!" He came up with a new plan.  
"That's not romantic at all," you gave a reason by squinting your eyes.  
"Is kissing your husband in public called romantic?" Clearly he didn't want to lose in this argument.

"Just kiss each other then!" Prompto and you sought at the source of the booming voice, he was the immortal Marshal himself. Your mouth couldn't make a word, the man you admired so much was in front of you. At the wrong time nonetheless.

While Prompto started a little chat to avert the Marshal's attention to something else besides the kissing, you were staring at the one of the higher ups in Crownsguard. He was a rare sight, his missions outside of Insomnia made it harder to meet him face to face except once a month. Even more, you were at the furthest back when the monthly meeting was held. Blaming it on your low rank.

After Prompto failed waking you up from your daydream, he chose to drag you to your dorm and left Cor after a slight nod to excuse both of you. The dorm building came to sight and your soul returned to your body, "Was that the Marshal?"  
"Yes, he is," Prompto urged you to walk by placing his hand to your back.  
"Whoah!" Your mouth hanged opened.

"We had finished a mission together, just once though," Prompto said as if it was like a daily activity.  
"Cool!" Prompto could see glimmering stars in both of your eyes.  
"Yeah, I know. Because he has the best mentor." You gasped at another new fact.  
"You know who is his mentor?"

"Yeah, you're looking at him right now," sound of your and his steps filled the silence.  
"He learned from the best," he gave you his smug look. You brought your hand to a playful slap, "Prompto! I almost believe you!"

He laughed it off, "I thought you know, maybe I could learn from the best."  
"I'm his mentor and I'm the best," Prompto continued on his joke.  
"No," you shot a fail death glare.  
"What do you want to learn from me?" He still had that smug look and he earned your laughing, "Enough, Prompto." It was harder for you to breath.

In the end, you broke the order to go straight to your dorm since you just couldn't resist the dinner date that Prompto was offered. However, you came up with a better idea.

"Why didn't you-- Ah! Plankton! Please come in!" Your mother greeted both of you at the door just before she almost scolded you. "It's Prompto, Mrs. Fairbairn," Prompto gave a half hearted smile after a bow and you chuckled at the scene. Is this your parents doing or it's just "Prompto" a hard name to remember?

Your dad came from the bathroom and joined the three of you. The dinner became more lively with your story that just happened and the presence of your soulmate. You just wanted Prompto to know that your home is also his and the parents love you have could be shared with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tumblr post about Cor's high foxy heels XD  
> Cor is the only character who can pull a wife beater under a suit to be a fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to play the game even if it was only 2 hours (; _ ;)  
> Please give me a comment about "this" Prompto


End file.
